Torn to Ribbons
by Marina Black1
Summary: Wanting Teri went against everything that Grayson believed in. She was little more than an animal, a dangerous Atrian she-beast...but he couldn't last one more day without possessing her. *Warning: Dark. Rated M for a reason* {Grayri Oneshot}


**Author's Note: This is a fic I wrote as a present for my AMAZING Beta JustVisiting80 for all the hard work she does editing my Star Crossed fic and my 100 fic as well. She is super amazing and gave me the green light to go ahead and share this. SHE created this pairing...and I freaking love it. This is a very dark, gritty, sexy fic and is rated M. If you read, please take a minute to review! I would love to hear some feedback! **

**Once again, read at your own risk!**

* * *

Grayson liked dogs. He liked horses. He liked fish and reptiles. And he fucking liked Teri. In his mind, they were one in the same. As he sat behind her in English, he gritted his teeth at how she rattled him on a primal level. Her hair was dark and curly and wild…just like her. Her skin was perfectly caramel colored, marred by the dark markings that set them apart. He was human, she was Atrian. They weren't even the same species. Wanting to ram her up against the lockers and make her beg for it was barely a step above bestiality. But he wanted it. He wanted it so badly he could taste it…

The bell rang, shaking him out of his dark fantasies. He gathered up his books and headed out into the hall. He had been so engrossed in his lust that he was the last one out of the classroom. Thankfully he had a free period next or he'd have been late. Opening up his locker, he dumped his copy of The Scarlet Letter with no remorse. Peering out of the corner of his eye he caught sight Roman with his fingers grazing over Emery's wrist as they talked quietly. Did they really think they were fooling anyone? Roman was eye-fucking Emery; he could see it all from here and he couldn't even hear their conversation. She laughed and blushed like a virgin but if anyone was going to get a red 'A' at this school, it would be her.

Cursing to himself, he turned and caught sight of Teri glaring at the young lovers mooning over each other. Her hands were gripped tight to her book and her body trembled with rage. Dark eyes flashed with danger. She had never looked more deadly…or been more beautiful. He needed to touch her. Throwing everything in his backpack, he turned and barreled toward the study room, purposefully slamming his full weight against her shoulder. He knew she could handle it. And from the violent, dangerous look she shot him, she had enjoyed it.

"Hey!" Teri whipped around. She seized Grayson and slammed him back into the lockers. "What the hell is your problem?" Moving right in front of him, her body was flush against his as she got right up in his face, "How about an apology, dick?" She was itching for a fight. She wanted it. Excitement pounded through her veins as his body heat bled into her through the thin fabric of their clothes. Her hands fisted in the fabric of his shirt, one little tug and they'd have ripped.

"I have nothing to apologize for, _tattie_. You were in my way." He knew the racial slur would cut her to the bone. She'd taken out half the rival swim team for less. Watching her lose control of that violently hot temper sent shivers through him. When he finally possessed her, it was going to be explosive.

She was three seconds away from wrecking him when one of the guards clomped over. She was more than a little pissed that he broke their concentration and ruined the moment. "Is there a problem here?" He asked, grasping Teri's shoulder as he tugged her back. "Is she bothering you?" He peered at Grayson.

Outrage speared through her. She wrenched back from the guard's grasp, teetering on the edge of a full-scale psychotic breakdown, "Me bother _him_?" Grayson had slammed into her but it was always the bad Atrian's fault for everything. This only went to illustrate that point further. "_Fuck_ this!"

Grayson shot the guard a winning smile, "Oh no, we were just talking." Teri was fuming, her nostrils flared with rage. It was everything he could do not to lose it right then and there. "I was just telling Teri she should meet me after school behind the Bug so we can finish this conversation." He folded his arms, "How about it, Teri? You in?"

"Oh I wouldn't miss it for the world…" A twisted grin marred her features as she met his gaze again. She was going to be there to make sure he was well and truly punished. It was the perfect excuse. The Trags had been silent since Dinaskyu thanks to a deal that her mother had made promising peace and prosperity toward the humans—at least temporarily. It didn't make anything easier for Teri. She was itching to blow off some steam and if she got to beat down the son of the Redhawks while she was at it, that was icing on her cake. "Don't pussy out on me, Grayson, I'll be waiting."

Smirking, he winked bawdily, "Wouldn't miss it for the world, sweetheart." He took another step forward.

"Alright, you two, get back to class…" The guard stepped between them again, "NOW."

Teri retreated to the cafeteria and Grayson headed to his study period. Both of them were counting down the minutes until they could finally get their hands on each other. Grayson hastily finished off his math homework and shoved it into his bag. Most of the answers were wrong…but right now, he didn't want to be right.

The bell blessedly released them and he stood on the grass in the courtyard as he watched Teri herded onto her bus. She mouthed words of unspeakable violence as she rested her fists against the window, waiting to be taken to Edendale. Grayson laughed openly as he headed to his car and went straight to their meeting point.

The Bug's incessant thumping music drowned out all the noise back here. At night this place was the hot spot for couples to hookup. But right now, it was bright daylight. For some reason, that made it all the more exciting. Leaning against the brick of the wall, he lost himself in thought again but it didn't last long. The next thing he knew Teri descended on him like the angel of death. She had come alone, as he imagined she would. As she hurled her lithe little body at him, he held tight to her as she slammed him back onto the ground just alongside a row of trash cans.

The air left his lungs and he coughed, inhaling sharply as she rained blows down over his chest and face. Some of the areas she'd hit him might even bruise…he couldn't wait. Once he was sure she'd had her fun, he gripped her tight and tossed her back onto the ground. She let out an indignant cry as he covered her with his body, straddling her to keep her in place. Hearts pounding, he held her prisoner there, not moving as she struggled beneath him, "Give it up, Teri. You're not going to beat me…" Her arms were secured over her head with his left hand while his pelvis was locked against hers, holding her hostage with the weight of his body.

"Why? Because I'm an Atrian or because I'm a woman?" She snarled, bucking beneath him to try and dislodge him. The harder she struggled, the deeper that chasm of need opened inside her. Her desires welled up inside of her, unwanted and unwelcome. She was powerless to resist him.

"No, because you aren't even trying…" Leaning down, he kissed her hard. A gasp of pain-pleasure burned through him as she tore his lip between her teeth until he bled. He chuckled darkly, "That's the way I like it, Teri." His fingers dipped down sliding beneath the waistband of her jeans, "Don't pretend this isn't exactly what you've needed all alone." His wandering hands teased lower and he groaned at how slick and ready she was for him already. Licking his lips, he tightened his grip on her, "Tell me to stop."

Call it temporary insanity or perhaps a hormonal shift, but Teri let out a guttural moan, "_No_." She didn't want him to stop. "Stop dicking around and fuck me already!" She snarled. Arching up her hips, electric shocks of pleasure slammed through her as he ground her back into the pavement while pushing her pants down around her ankles. His hands were rough and everywhere he touched her, gooseflesh rose over her skin. Making love to Roman had been soft and sweet…how she'd managed to suffer through it all these years was beyond her. Grayson kissed her again and she turned her head, biting his earlobe hard enough to sting. "Enough with the foreplay, I'm not your fucking girlfriend!"

Everything about her drove him wild. Sitting up, he freed her arms as he dragged his shirt over his head. Undoing the snap on his pants, he slammed into without a moment of pause. Slamming her back against the ground, he hissed as her fingernails bit into flesh, "Don't tell me what to do, bitch." Kissing her brutally again, he moaned as she dragged the nails down his back violently enough to draw blood. Undoing the tie that held her hair up, he dragged his fingers through and pulled tight as he slammed into her. He bent his head, sucking against the side of her neck as he rode her without mercy.

Tonight when Teri went back to the sector she was going to ache so badly. She relished it. Pushing her hips up to meet his fervent strokes, she took him deeper. He hit that sweet spot inside her and she let out a feral cry. If not for the thick of the walls here, half of Edendale would've heard her scream Grayson's name. Without breaking pace, he thundered inside her until she broke apart in his arms. He was a second behind, spilling himself deep inside her womb recklessly and without remorse.

Breathing heavily, he rested atop her a moment, reveling in the warmth of her body against his. Teri wasn't one for cuddling and didn't wait another moment to let him know. Pushing him off her, she sat up. Road rash marred her caramel skin, leaving livid gashes against her buttocks and thighs. Her hand slid up to her neck and she cursed, "Fuck, Grayson, you gave me a hickey."

"Just marking my territory, sweetheart." Red rivulets trickled slowly down his back where she'd torn his flesh to ribbons. His lip was swollen and bruised from where she'd bit him. He had his own markings to bear. Throwing his shirt over his head, he dragged his pants the rest of the way up and buttoned them. Brushing gravel from his body, he stood and extended his arm to her.

Peering at the offered appendage for a moment, Teri clashed his arm tightly as he helped her up. Her hair fell around her shoulders, falling in every direction. She'd never find the hair tie again and there was no reason to anyway, she kind of liked the way she looked just-fucked.

A whisper of movement from the alleyway drew the unlikely lovers' attention. Roman and Emery tiptoed out back, mistakenly believing they were alone. Grayson turned to Teri again, wrapping an arm around her waist as he pushed her against the wall. The crack of her body against the pavement caused the star-crossed lovers' eyes to turn. "Next time, don't fucking get in my way…" He growled.

Teri wrapped her legs around him, climbing him like a tree. "Next time, I won't let you get the chance. I'll drop you before you can say '_tattie'_." Her lips sought his, reopening the wound on his lip again as he groaned harshly. "Now let me go before I scream."

"Don't tempt me, sweetheart…" He murmured against her ear, "I'm not sure the peanut gallery can handle it." Stepping back, she slid down his hips until she once again stood on her own two feet. Pushing her further away from him, he stalked away past the wide, frightened doe eyes of Emery Whitehill. He turned, winking at Teri before heading back to his car. He couldn't stop smiling as he headed away from the Bug and the object of his obsession. She might be no better than a lowly animal but one thing was for sure, he wasn't going to be able to quit her anytime soon.

Striding forward, Teri shrugged off Roman's worried glance. He wasn't the only one with needs around here. Stopping in front of Emery, Teri tossed her hair, the livid bruise of the hickey Grayson had given her was as clear as day. "You're missing out…that boy can fuck." She smirked, "Have fun, kids." Without another word, she headed into the Bug to clean up. The odds were stacked against her but one thing was for sure, she was going to be picking a lot more fights with Grayson very soon. They had something here and she would be damned if she lost it now…


End file.
